


In Our Dreams

by Wolfmoonmagic



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dreamsharing, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Inappropriate Behavior, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmoonmagic/pseuds/Wolfmoonmagic
Summary: Arya & Sansa attend Kings Landing High. The school is full of drama, sneaky office romances, and a potential inappropriate relationship between a student and teacher.---I had started this story once already, but wasn't happy with it so I've deleted it and given it a fresh start. I'm a little embarrassed because it's my first fanfic ever.





	1. Chapter 1

The grass was slick beneath her, and the wind was cool against her face. The air around her was thick with the scent of fresh dirt and fresh rain. The sun had started to peek out and she could feel the warmth of it down the length of her back. Every time she made contact with the ground, the feeling was completely electric and real. She had nowhere to be, no one to answer to, no one to…

_Thud._

Arya looked around as she shook the daydream from her head. Two rows behind her sat Hotpie, chuckling away, while a ball of rolled up paper rolled down her shoulder, and onto her desk. Arya scrunched her face at him and looked around the classroom. Mr. Luwin was at the front the class, and the rest of the students were either listening or lost in their own thoughts. She closed her eyes and tried to get back to her daydream, one she often had where she was a lone wolf. It was one of the only places she found peace anymore.

Arya’s life had changed drastically in the last few months. She was uprooted from the only life she had ever known, and forced to move in with her Aunt Lysa, her cousin Robin, and Lysa’s new husband Petyr. Arya’s sister Sansa had been moved there as well, and the two were made to share a room, an arrangement Arya could have done without. Despite being sisters, the two girls couldn’t be any more different. Sansa, the bright and sunny day. Arya, the cold, dark night.

Life with her Aunt was tumultuous, to say the least. The five of them were crammed in a small, three bedroom house on the east side of town. Lysa was an unstable woman, prone to fits of anger. If it weren’t for the fact they were blood relatives, the Stark girls never would have wound up in her care, a topic the two shared with each other every night before bed. The circumstances which brought the five of them together were still fresh in Arya’s mind. She blinked hard and tried to block out those thoughts as quickly as they came.  
As soon as the bell rang, Arya made a beeline for the washroom in the gym to gather herself. The gym washroom hadn’t been updated along with the main washrooms, and no one went out of their way to use it. It was tucked away in the back of an old change room that was no longer in use. It was the only place in the school where she could find a little privacy. She threw her backpack on the floor and looked at herself in the dusty mirror.

Her eyes were red, but she had managed to hold her tears back. Her shoulder length, brown hair looked unkempt, and she tied it back best she could. She was slender and petite, but still short for her age. She knew she didn’t turn boys heads in the hallways, but she also didn’t care. A t-shirt, a hoodie, and black skinny jeans made up the majority of her wardrobe. Comfort above all else.

Sansa had given her an earful earlier that morning about trying to put a little effort in, to try and dress a little more feminine. _How do you ever expect to find a boyfriend?_ Arya had more important things to worry about, like finishing the semester and moving out of that madhouse. Arya knew her sister didn’t understand, anyway. Sansa could make a garbage bag look like haute couture with her height and slender figure. She carried herself with the natural grace of a woman beyond her years, with long auburn hair and big blue eyes.

“I knew I’d find you down here”

Arya spun around to see Sansa standing at the entrance.

“Aunt Lysa and Petyr are expecting us to be home quickly. Stop dawdling, and let’s go before we miss the bus again.”

Arya choked down her feelings, grabbed her bag, and left with Sansa.

 ***

When Arya and Sansa walked in the front door, they could already smell dinner being prepared. It was like a mixture of hot garbage, and boiled cabbage. Aunt Lysa wasn’t really known for her cooking skills. They quietly made their way to their bedroom, as to not annoy Lysa and incur her wrath. It was impossible to tell how her mood would be from one moment to the next. It was better to be safe than sorry.

Sansa had a smug look on her face for the entire duration of the bus trip home. Arya knew she would hear all about it when they were behind closed doors.

"So you won't believe who asked me to hang out this weekend!"

"Which boy now, Sansa?"

"Oh you're just jealous because the only boys that talk to you are that chubby boy, and that creepy Gendry kid... But for the record, it was Joffrey."

"Ew. The principal’s son?! That guy’s a real jerk.  
"  
"Sounds like you're just jealous."

"In your dreams, Sansa. He's all yours."

Joffrey was well known around the school. The Lannister family was everywhere in that school. His mother was the principal, and his grandfather and uncle teachers. He wasn't exactly ugly, but Arya had no interest in a pompous bully. Arya wasn't sure if it had to do with the death of his father a year ago, or if he was just born a bad apple. After his father died, his mother had his surname changed to her maiden name. He acted like he could get away with anything just because of that stupid name.

Sansa was sitting in her bed typing away on her laptop. She was in the 12th grade, and up to her eyeballs in homework. Arya was a grade behind her and frankly couldn't care about homework. Sansa seemed to be transitioning to their new surroundings well, but maybe because she knew they were temporary. In a few months time shed be off to college, and away from this place.

Aunt Lysa was a true delusional helicopter parent when it came to her son Robin. Arya and Sansa had done their best to bond with him and establish a family connection, but he always seemed a little off. Lysa talked about him as if she were the mother to a star quarterback and honor student, but the truth of it was he was far from both of those things, being a spoiled, sickly brat. Arya and Sansa remained civil with him the best they could, but they both longed for the brothers and to have their family back together.

Remaining civil with Robin was also for their own safety and sanity. Robin and Sansa had gotten into a minor argument one night over the TV, and Lysa threatened to kick Sansa out the door. If it weren't for Petyr, they were both sure she'd have wound alone with a horde of cats. Her previous husband had passed away, and Petyr seemed to step in suddenly. Arya wasn't fond of the way he looked at Sansa. It gave her the creeps.

After her parents and eldest brother’s incident, her aunt had very begrudgingly stepped in to raise the Stark girls, feeling she had some sense of duty to her family. Their half-brother Jon had been placed in a group home in the north end of the city. It was known as a place for wayward male youths, but sometimes boys about to age out of the foster system were sent there instead of being placed in a family for a short while. Her younger brothers were elsewhere in the foster system. Arya wasn't quite sure where in the city they even were at this point. Her heart ached for all of them.

 ***

Dinner had come and gone. They had awkwardly all sat around the table. Robin was seated between his mother and Petyr, and Arya and Sansa sitting across from them. Arya again noticed Petyr eyeing her sister. She had to wonder if her aunt was blind to this or pretending to not notice.

  
After forcing herself through some homework, it was time for bed. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, changed, and crawled into bed. She popped in her ear buds, turned on her music, and waited for her dreams to come. She couldn't wait.

 

 

 

***  
  
_"Show must go on_  
_Show must go on_  
_Inside my heart is breaking_  
_My make-up may be flaking_  
_But my smile still stays on"_  
~The Show Must Go On - Queen~


	2. Chapter 2

While her body tossed and turned, her mind raced. The sky was darker than usual, and a heavy rain was falling. It chilled her to her bones. Arya filled with a sense of panic as she looked around. Nothing looked familiar. Her streams were gone, her trees were gone. This was all unfamiliar land. She was running along the edge of a large forest, looking for some type of familiar marker, going as fast as her paws could take her while her heart beat in her chest like a jackhammer. She usually had more control of her surroundings in her dreams than this. Thunder, lightning, she had to find shelter.

  
Along the base of a small cliff she noticed a tiny opening. She ran toward it, hoping she’d fit in enough to take shelter from this rain. It was small, but she could squeeze in enough to turn around. As the lightning flashed she noticed artwork inside the cave, but the light didn't last long enough for her to make it out. She made herself comfortable and faced the forest.  
She put her head on her outstretched paws and tried to calm herself. This was the first time she’d lost full control since she started having these dreams. She could usually control the skies and weather, and the layout of the land. She’d already lost control of her waking life, she didn’t want to lose control here either.

  
From the corner of her eye she noticed movement from the woods. It was a large, dark figure moving against the trees. She squinted and tried to make it out. Was that another wolf? No, it was a large, black hound. Arya had never come across another being this large in her dreams before. Her heart rate sped up as she tried to slink further back in the small crevice, shielded by the shadows.

  
The large hound was moving slowly, sniffing at the ground where Arya had just been. Despite being a hound, the figure was large. It was possibly even larger than she was. She realized she was holding in her breath, and let out the tiniest hint of a breath. Just then the figure turned its head toward her, and locked its cold grey eyes with hers.  
Arya sat awake in bed, drenched in a cold sweat.

***

Sandor had just been let go from his job, and spent the evening drowning his sorrows deep in the bottom of pint glasses. He called a cab home and curled up on the couch with a blanket, flipping through channels. _What was even the point_ , he wondered. His vision was a blur and his head was swirling from the drink. He passed out with his hanging over the edge of the couch with his jaw hanging open. His drool pooled below him on the floor.

As he drifted into a deeper sleep, his vision became sharper. Through the blackness he could suddenly make out shapes. There were trees all around him. All at once, he was hit with all of his senses. He could feel the rain, and oh how it chilled him to the bone. He could smell the wet earth, and hear the rain rustle through the leaves above him.

  
He moved forward and it suddenly dawned on him that he had more than two feet on the ground. As he was looking down to get a better view of himself, a flash of lightning ripped across the sky and he saw his reflection in the puddle below him. It was no man looking back at him, but instead the face of a large, black dog. Sandor had immediately noticed the dog had scars on its face similar to his own.

  
An old, primal instinct took hold of his body and mind and caused him to shiver from tail to snout. He held his face close to the ground and inhaled deeply. He picked up at scent and was driven to follow it. He had to focus and pay attention to this new body around him, how to move his paws in the right order as to not trip. Luckily it all came to him quickly, like it was already built into an old memory somewhere.

He wove himself through the trees until he found himself at the edge of the forest. The scent was stronger now. The rain was cold and making it hard to focus, so he slowed down his page. An odd feeling gripped him, like he was being watched. He looked toward the cliff face and saw the smallest movement within the shadows. He felt a small growl bubble up through his body. A flash of grey shocked him as he locked eyes with whatever was in the cave.

Hot, putrid stomach acid worked its way up, and Sandor threw up all over his floor. He jumped off his couch, and ran to his toilet to expel the rest. After a few minutes he went to his bathroom sink and splashed his face with cold water. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, and the man he had always been was staring right back at him, scars and all. He went back to his living room and hastily cleaned up the mess he had just made, before crawling into his bed. He could still feel the chill from the rain in his dream in his bones, and as he tried to get back to sleep the only thing he could think about were those grey eyes.

***

  
_“Had a dream about you, baby_  
 _Had a dream about me and you_  
 _Had a dream and I woke up cryin'_  
 _Well, I can try but I just can't stop_  
 _And the time is draggin' by, tick-tock_  
 _Oh my heart, it just can't love no one but you”_  
~Had a Dream – The Judds~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of fanfic, and also the first thing I've written in well over a decade. I'm rusty when it comes to writing, so please forgive me if this is awful. Any suggestions, comments, or critiquing would be appreciated.


End file.
